Jeffrey, Jaden
This is a list of adventures that will be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. After the events of Jeffrey, Jaden and Scooby Doo on Zombie Island, the two teams have now become one. For the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures ''and ''Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures ''movies, go here: Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Series. For the ''Jaden's Adventures ''movies, go here: Jaden's Adventures Series. Members of The Justice Guardians and Team Slifer #Jeffrey Dragonheart #Jaden Yuki and Winged Kuriboh #Jeffrey's Pikachu #Aqua #Alexis Rhodes #Lily Yuki #Jeffrey's Meowth #Berkeley Beetles #Nathan #Scamper and Brain #Mitsuki #Cheshire Cat #Nails the Spider #The Mask #Bartok #Jesse Anderson and Ruby Carbuncle #Mavis #Prince Thunderwing #Manny, Ellie and Peaches #Sid the Sloth #Diego, Shira, Tammy and DJ #Batty Koda #Crash & Eddie #Patch and Collette #Louis the Molehog #Shining Armor and Princess Cadence #Mushu #Xion #Shadow, Chance, Sassy and Delilah #Bolt, Mittens and Rhino #Sam & Max #Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell and Monty #Blaze the cat #Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private #Kiva (KivaMarieTurbo1) #Puss in Boots #Jiji #Buck the Weasel #Zoe Cruger (Zoe Liddel) #Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike #Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo #WALL-E and EVE #Charlie and Itchy #Veemon #Courage the Cowardly Dog #Tom and Jerry #Osmosis Jones and Drix #Sabrina Spellman and Salem #Baby Tiragon #Figaro Future members #Babs Seed #Gonzo the Great #Rizzo the Rat #Granny Sloth #Impmon #B.E.N. #May #Leonardo #Raphael #Michaelangelo #Donatello #Splinter #Atticus Rhodes #Robin #Starfire #Cyborg #Beast Boy #Raven #Zilla Jr. #Team Go-Getters #Spiky-eared Pichu #Sasha Le Fleur #Kitty Softpaws #Dawn and Piplup #Pepe the King Prawn #Discord #Lea #Wander and Sylvia #Midna Possible Future Members #Aster Phoenix #Dr. Crowler #Ventus #Terra Honorary Members *Osiris *Isis *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *King Mickey Mouse *Sora *Riku *Kairi *Donald Duck *Goofy *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Ralphie the Fire King *Bambi *Genie *Selena Gomez *Ariel *Phil *Botley *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *The Flash *Hawkgirl *J'onn J'onzz *Elsa the Snow Queen *Princess Anna *Axel Brodie *Jim Crocodile Cook *Henry the Gecko *Les Dragonheart *Patty Dragonheart *Patrick Dragonheart *Mellissa Dragonheart *Fugitoid *Weebo *Lea *Yugi *Joey Wheeler *Téa Gardner *Mai Valentine *Susan Murphy/Ginormica *B.O.B *Dr. Cockroach *The Missing Link *Insectosaurus Movies (Season 7: New Beginnings) *Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Castle in the Sky'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Follow That Bird'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Hercules & Xena: The Battle for Mount Olympus'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Doug's 1st Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Hiccup get Spirited Away'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Nightmare Ned'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Keep Calm and Flutter On'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magical Mystery Cure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet The Iron Giant'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox Adventures'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends go to Jurassic Park'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park: The Lost World'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Jurassic Park 3'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Star Fox: Assault'' *''Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join Men in Black'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Men in Black II'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Men in Black III'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends vs. The Mummy'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends get Frozen'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets From Space'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Small Soldiers'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Pokemon - Zoroark: Master of Illusions'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Epic '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join the Ghostbusters'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The King and I'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rio 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden and The Secret of Kells'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'' *''Patch's Adventures of The Lion King 1 1/2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Twilight's Kingdom'' Season 8: (The Journey Goes On) *''Jeffrey, Jaden and The Adventures of TinTin (2011)'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends enter The Black Hole'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Iron Man 3 '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Thor: The Dark World'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: The Winter Soldier '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Megamind: The Button of Doom'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends enter The Haunted Mansion'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Newsies'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Stitch!: The Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Lego Movie'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join the Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Hook'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avatar'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, & Friends' meet Scary Godmother'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' * Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum * Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Big Hero 6'' * Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Penguins of Madagascar * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends get Frozen Fever * Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Home * Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Season 9: (New Worlds) *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Inside Out '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Ant-Man'' To Be Announced *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Fun & Fancy Free'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return'' *''Jeffrey and Jaden's Sing Along Song Adventures'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Curious George'' *''Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Leroy & Stitch'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppet Vision 3-D'' * Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Toy Story That Time Forgot '' * ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventrues of National Treasure '' * ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie * Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Lord of The Rings: Fellowship of the Ring *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ducktales Remastered'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Mickey's Fun Songs - Let's Go to the Circus!'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm'' Adventures of Pirates of The Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm ''Adventures of Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm ''Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End TV series *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Teen Titans'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League Unlimited'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Dragons: Riders of Berk '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Megas XLR'' *''Pooh, Jaden, Jeffrey and Friends' Storm Adventures of The Muppet Show'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Pooh & Friends' Storm Adventures of Muppets Tonight'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet Samurai Jack'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden, Garfield and Friends'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of House of Mouse'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet the SWAT Kats'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The 7D'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Lilo and Stitch The Series'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Animanics'' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kirby! Right Back At Ya! '' *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Adventures of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Shorts * Specials *''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Super Smash Bros. Brawl - The Subspace Emissary'' Song(s) for the intro of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Series *Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme song *All I Need Is Love (sung by Cee Lo and The Muppets) *Simple and Clean (from Kingdom Hearts) *We Are Family (from Ice Age 4) *I'm a Believer (sung by Smash Mouth) *Welcome (from Brother Bear) (sung by Blind Boys of Alabama) *We Will Be Heroes (Pokemon DP: Battle Dimension theme song) *Black Suits Comin' (Nod Ya Head) (sung by Will Smith) *Disney Mambo No. 5 (sung by Lou Bega) Other *The Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures team Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures